The Death of the Survivor(farewell,sweet prince)
by micheal dark
Summary: Graphic graphic gore done to Marilyn Manson's The Love Song. What if Voldemort were to kill Harry's closest friends and he couldn't take it? Find out


Disclaimer:Harry Potter is NOT Mine! Song is property of and perfomed by Marilyn Manson,John5,Twiggy Ramirez,Ginger Fish,and M. Wayne Gacy. Enjoy  
Song:The Love Song(Marilyn Manson band)  
rating:R for extreme suicide and mild cursing  
Notes:---------=a flashback,The Bullet and the Father are characters of the song,when you see them,thsat is the song.  
Summary:After Ginny,Hermione,Viktor,Ron,Fleur,and Cho are murdered by a full powered Voldemort(who killed Ginny actually on accident because she was protecting her brother and he feels sorry he killed her,iknowing their strange but true relationship),harry decides he cant go on anymore.  
  
The Death of the Survivor(farwell,sweet prince)  
  
Harry looked at the odd muggle contraptration he had somehow smuggled here into Hogwarts,his mind drifting to just a few weeks ago as he and his best friends(and bye chance miracle some of his fellow Triwizard contenders) had a picnic together.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fluer and Ginny joked as Hermione let out a blood curdling scream. Everyone looked over yto see a tall dark boy(as voldemort was using his younger self disguise again)standing around,staring at Ginny,as he cracked her a smile and whispered to her to run. He raised his wand,taking aim at the   
shrilly shreiking Hermione,firing out a spell producing gusts of wind so hard they split Fleur,Cho,Hermione,Viktor,and Ron clean in half,theyre endtrails flying through the air. Harry looked stunned as he fainted ,his hearing being to Voldemort cvalling Ginny's name,only to hear him sob and flee as he   
found Ginny''s head,the head of his beloved mere inches from her brothers liver. Appearently she dived for her brother to save his life other than her running away like he asked and saving her own ass.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry awoke later at the Weasley household to Ginny and Ron's relatives weeping and standing watch over him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After all these weeks Harry couldnt even begin to GREIVE,blaming it all on him till thew point he couldnt go on. He just coulnt go on. He opened the revolving chamber the the beast in his hands,tears staining his face.  
  
The Bullet:I've got a crush  
On a pretty pistol  
Should I tell her  
That I feel this way?  
Father told us  
To be  
Faithful  
Got a crush  
On pretty Pistol  
Should I tell her  
That I feel this way?  
Got love  
Songs in my head  
Killing us away  
  
He slowly inserted six little demons into their father beast. Oh the sounds of sweet release!  
  
The Father:DO YOU LOVE YOUR  
GUN(YEAH!)  
GOD(YEAH!)  
THE GOVERNMENT(repeat)  
FUCK YEAH!  
  
He slowly closed the belly of the beast,spinning it into position,pointing its mouth write between his eyes.  
  
The Bullet:She tells me   
Im a pretty bullet  
Gonna be a star someday  
Mother says we  
Should look  
Away  
She tells me   
Im a pretty bullet  
An imitation Christ  
Got love  
Songs in  
My head  
KILLING US AWAY  
  
(the Fther chorus)  
  
The Bullet:Got love  
Songs in my head  
Killing us away(x's 6)  
  
(the Father chorus)  
  
BANG!  
  
The last anyone would see of the Boy Who Lived before his funeral would be as the house elves and grounds keepers removed the blood and peices of grey matter off the wall and pry out of the wall a .454 Casule round,the Ruger revolver of Uncle Vernons(dont ask how he got it)lay loosely in him limp hands. 


End file.
